


Зеркало тролля

by porcupinethemagician



Series: Дита и Норд [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, POV Jewish Character, Violence, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinethemagician/pseuds/porcupinethemagician
Summary: История дружбы и сотрудничества двух молодых тёмных волшебников в магической школе в 40-е годы XX века.Система магии, отдельные геоназвания, фамилии, Дары Смерти и красные мундиры относятся к вселенной книг Джоан Роулинг о Гарри Поттере.Сеттинг и литературно обработанный пересказ бэка РИ живого действия «Быть Грозе» 2019 года.ХС-чары принадлежат Хогвартским сезонам.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: Дита и Норд [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114040





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Автор благодарит всех игроков, придумавших и сыгравших разных персонажей из этого текста: Лордесс, Лоря, Коняшу, Гобу, Ольгерда, Хель, Натит, Лорналин, Жанин, Вэл, Кориану, Касем, Дракона, Флинта, Наташу, Ярхэ, Сильву, Исмей, Алессу, Марго, Дёгред, Моргана и остальных участников проекта.  
> Исходя из объёма текстовых и живых сыгровок, вы все — мои соавторы.
> 
> Отдельное спасибо моему другу Стрикс, которая первой отметила, что Дита и Норд обречены вдвоём быть вынесенными в заглавие какой-нибудь истории.  
> И британскому волшебнику Ч.С. в его проклятом чёрном мундире — он сам знает, за что.
> 
> Предупреждение: 118+, если участников игры могла миновать какая-то из букв аббревиатуры ЛГБТ, в этом тексте они есть все. Также из деяний, поднимающих рейтинг книги, герои употребляют алкоголь, нецензурно выражаются и в некоторых случаях не спрашивают согласия у ближних на магические практики.

«Юдифь издали кричала сторожившим при воротах:

отворите, отворите ворота! с нами Бог!».

_ Книга Иудифи. Глава тринадцатая. _

«Человек же с таким осколком в глазу начинал видеть всё навыворот или замечать 

в каждой вещи одни лишь дурные стороны, — ведь каждый осколок сохранял свойство, которым отличалось самое зеркало».

_ Ганс Христиан Андерсен «Снежная королева» _

_ – Как, напомни, его зовут? _

_ – Рённинген. _

_ Девочка по имени Ютта шагает по верху невысокой решётчатой ограды вдоль клумб у въезда на внутреннюю аллею парка. Шаг, два, три, выше поднять ногу — столбик. День тёплый и солнечный. Пока юноша по имени Георг крепко держит её за руку, она совсем не боится потерять равновесие и кажется самой себе очень ловкой. Но это иллюзия. Без поддержки она, нескладный пухлощёкий подросток в мешковатом платье, не прошла бы и одного пролёта. _

_ – Норд Рённинген. Хвост селёдочий, – уточняет она с глухим смешком. – Самый противный мальчишка во всей школе. _

_ – Какая-то не немецкая фамилия, – Георг хмурит белёсые, выгоревшие за лето брови. _

_ – Он не немец. Он из Исландии. Это далеко на севере. _

_ – Я знаю, где Исландия, Дитхен. И что, он продолжает тебя изводить? _

_ – Угу. _

_ Полоса забора заканчивается, дальше кованая решётка сворачивает под углом к аллее. Перед угловым столбиком Ютта шатается, взмахивает свободной рукой и с неуклюжей поспешностью спрыгивает, но Георг успевает её подхватить. Притягивает ближе, и с минуту они стоят в обнимку. Нашивки на его кителе царапают Ютте щёку, но она терпит. _

_ – Школа твоя далековато, конечно; жаль, – отвлечённо произносит Георг над её растрёпанной тёмной макушкой; он высокий, выше Ютты головы на полторы. – Я бы разъяснил этому малолетнему засранцу, как подобает вести себя с девушками. _

_ Он единственный называет её «девушкой», хотя ей всего двенадцать. _

_ Но, конечно, ничего бы он не разъяснил. _

_ Потому что мерзкий Рённинген, почти ровесник Ютты, уже умеет одним взглядом заставить человека замереть на месте, и мысли читать умеет — но чаще делает вид, что прочитал, и сам придумывает за тебя какую-нибудь гадость. «Фууу, грязнокровка, как тебе только в голову пришло». _

_ Потому что мерзкий Рённинген — волшебник, хотя совершенно этого не заслуживает. _

_ Он волшебник. А Георг — нет. _

_ – Ничего, – мотает головой Ютта, отстраняясь от кителя, – в этом году я всему научусь и сама его побью. Вот увидишь. Приеду будущим летом и всё тебе расскажу. _

_ Георгу отчего-то становится неудобно: по-мелкому неудобно, как обнаружить камешек в ботинке, — и он изображает неопределённую гримасу: _

_ – Я не знаю, смогу ли будущим летом взять отпуск.  _

_ Ютта чувствует себя ребёнком, которого подразнили подарком на именины и тут же его отняли, но не показывает своего огорчения. Ведь каникулы пока не кончились, на исходе июль месяц. _

_ – Хорошо, – соглашается она. – Выйдёшь в увольнительную, встретимся в городе. _

_ – Дитхен... – Он словно хочет обнять её ещё раз, но торопливо опускает руку. Слишком торопливо, хотя никого, кроме них, вокруг нет, некому подсматривать. – Вот в городе нам лучше не встречаться. _

_– Почему? –_ _спрашивает девочка Ютта. Без злости, без протеста — с любопытством._

_ И оказывается в тускло освещённой одной лампочкой комнате, и она взрослая девушка по имени Юдит, и последний раз она ела позавчера, и от голода у неё кружится голова. _

_ – ...Почему? – повторяет она звенящим голосом. Боевая стойка выполнена почти чисто — ещё бы, после стольких лет подглядывания за тренировками боемагов Тейваза. Палочка обратным хватом. _

_ – Потому что это оружие, – говорит светловолосый мужчина по имени Георг. – Пока ты вооружена, говорить мы не будем. Положи палку на стол и отойди на два шага. _

_ Он стоит у окна в своём чёрном мундире — чёрный силуэт против света. _

_ Юдит кривит в ухмылке рот. _

_ – Возможно, мне просто не понадобится с тобой г о в о р и т ь. _

_ У неё в руке её палочка. У Георга в кобуре на поясе — заряженный «Вальтер». _

_ Три-два-один, кто быстрее. _

__

Сон слетает с меня в одно движение. Я рывком выхватываю палочку из крепежа на запястье и просыпаюсь.

Пульс бешеный. Сердце трепыхается в горле.

В спальне темно и тихо — вернее, из-за дублирующих друг друга заклинаний-заглушек я не слышу ничего, что происходит вокруг. Нужно снять хотя бы одно.

Все сигналки на местах, ни одна чара не сработала за ночь.

Этого не было, говорю я себе. Этого никогда не было. Всё было не так.

Меня зовут Дита Шойнманн, я студентка тринадцатого года обучения Дома Ансуз Института Дурмстранг.

Мы не в Германии. Мы в безвестном нигде, в сказочном замке посреди глухих непроходимых лесов.

И единственное, на что я надеюсь сейчас, глядя в невидимый в темноте потолок и давясь рыданиями, — что через несколько метров от меня мой напарник по тренировкам, Нордбьёрт Рённинген из Исландии, самый невыносимый зануда во всех пяти Домах Дурмстранга, не проснулся от моего кошмара.

На моё счастье, обычно этого не происходит. Иначе он бы меня живьём сожрал.


	2. Экриздис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История о вынужденном сотрудничестве.

Где-то к 39-му, к середине десятого года обучения в Дурмстранге, я совсем перестала понимать, что я здесь делаю. Тёмные искусства, не похожие на мою зеркальную всеотражающую магию, мне не давались, равно как и светлые чары менталистов-целителей, и чары как таковые. И с собой, и с миром мы были в затяжном разладе. Мама на каникулах говорила, может быть, не зря Дурмстранг, может,  _ они _ были правы, там из тебя вырастят солдата. «Там» для меня выроют могилу, вот это точно. И щедро, от души засыплют землицей.

У нас на Ансузе — одна из двух старейших ветвей магического искусства, Дом Духа, комнаты на самой верхотуре под крышей — было скверно. Немногочисленные менталисты и прорицатели одного со мной набора жили казармой пополам с табором: Тилль, идейно отбывший двумя зимами раньше в дивный мир кругов, треугольников и политического насилия, Матей, маменькин сынок с ундиньими глазами, белобрысый неразговорчивый Линд, бренчащая монистами блудливая Эйш.

Во всей школе у меня не осталось никого своего. Некого попросить сварить зелье, не у кого одолжиться запасным пером.

Самое обидное, что я это устроила себе сама. Кого-то я оттолкнула. Некоторых не простила: за твердолобость, за лицемерие, за предательство. Большинством брезговала.

Мною двигало чистое упрямство — последнее, за что держится человек, привыкший полагаться только на себя. Дух противоречия заставлял меня вставать по утрам, механически, без аппетита, класть в рот еду, ходить на занятия, получать от соучеников на практической менталистике на орехи. Донимать вопросами Бьёрдссона, Главу Дома. Подстерегать студентов других специальностей — наслать внушение, если попадётся кто послабее. Читать темномагические книги. Их было сложно воспринимать и почти непосильно — запоминать. От вдоль и поперёк проклятых гримуаров оставался туман в голове и песок в глазах, я выползала из-за дальних полок библиотеки, еле волоча ноги, и тащилась в Дом, как побитая собака. Но отступить — нет, такого у меня и в мыслях не возникало. Пусть сейчас я никто — но в будущем именно я создам щит от высшей тёмной магии. Одолею Белое Алхимическое Проклятие подчинения воли, которое прежде не поддавалось ни одному волшебнику. Кто, если не я.

Я так решила в начале обучения, не зная даже, доживу ли в принципе до старших курсов. Если сам себе поставил планку, нельзя её не взять.

Но до мага, способного совершить это деяние, мне ещё было очень далеко.

_ «Я хочу понять, герр Бьёрдссон, что остаётся от воли человека, когда не остаётся ничего». Он густо расхохотался: «На ничего ничего и останется. Но если так велико твоё желание постичь дыру от бублика — валяй». _

...Книга выглядела тем же, чем по сути являлась, — оружием. Свитки, сшитые вместе поверх края грифоньими жилами, — моя палочка с когтем грифона в сердцевине тянулась к ним так, что её приходилось затыкать за пояс за спиной. Тонкий пергамент, сгоревший дотла и восстановленный из пепла. Я надевала на свои книжные битвы артефактные перчатки, мамины, в которых хоть мандрагоры копай.

Рукопись о тёмных искусствах — сама тебе противник, сильнее иного волшебника. Я оттягивала в сторону свиток, вчитывалась в старую латынь — строки горели огнём, чернила растекались кровавыми разводами, символы подбирались к перчаткам, но не могли пробиться к рукам, отпечататься на коже. Свистящий шёпот ввинчивался в уши, звал, проклинал, обещал могущество — я не слушала, я пыталась запомнить написанное.

Такая во мне отковалась целеустремлённость со всеми этими фолиантами — что лезвие топора. Ты мёртв, мерзкий старикашка, пугай-не пугай. А я живая. В этом был азарт, _ ходить по краю, лазать по крыше:  _ знаешь, что если забудешься, наклонишься над страницей, потеряешь концентрацию, если источник света слишком низко, будет беда — но не прекращаешь.

Чужой голос за спиной прозвучал громче темномагической иллюзии: надтреснутая насмешка. Не было нужды оборачиваться — я узнала с полуслова.

– Наконец-то ты читаешь в перчатках, и будет не противно брать после тебя библиотечные книги.

Рённинген, поганец. Льняная косища, широкие плечи, наглая морда. Бьёрдссонский личный ученик.

Я дочитывала последний абзац, ответственный момент, и книга подловила мою слабость. Свиток с шелестом свернулся, толстая кожа обложки схлопнулась резким движением, клацнула челюстью: убирайте руки. По углам щёлкнули застёжки с рунами: замки, защита, отсечение корней — самая новая, неповреждённая часть, кандалы на тёмном колдуне. Мигрень врезалась в висок. Полдня работы насмарку. Я проворчала:

– Надеюсь, самодовольный селёдочий хвост, после меня ты возьмёшь эту книгу без перчаток, и она откусит тебе обе руки.

Эта надменная сволочь имела наглость фыркнуть.

– Я не собираюсь брать в руки книги сомнительного содержания, знаешь ли. Это грязнокровки вроде тебя не ценят свою жизнь и лезут в любую дрянь. Что это у тебя, кстати? Случаем не против школьных правил такое читать?

– «Сомнительное содержание» у тебя в башке. – (А Георг сказал бы прямее: «У тебя в штанах».) – А у меня разрешение от герра Бьёрдссона. И если у любимчика герра Бьёрдссона нет своих дел, кроме как стоять и пялиться, то пялься молча.

Раз он застрял здесь прочно, нет смысла тратить на него время — может, заклясть хотя бы руностав, заставить обложку открыться?..

– С чего это вдруг я — любимчик? – отвлекающе нудел Рённинген. – Никогда в подобное не набивался.

– Да у герра Бьёрдссона кого он больше мордой по полу возит, тот и любимчик.

Я поочерёдно прикоснулась палочкой ко всем рунам на переплёте. Бесполезно. Надёжные замки на ящике Пандоры. Рённинген не уходил, маячил каланчой у полок.

– Так что ты такое делаешь?

– Вот же принесла тебя нелёгкая, а. Это вторая часть записей Экриздиса, британского колдуна, который проклял целый остров. То, что удалось вывезти всяким... путешественникам-самоубийцам. Менталистика тёмных сущностей, полное подавление воли с возможностью отделения души и магии от носителя. Это не оригинал, он во владении какой-то чистопородной семейки, но отпечаток безумия автора сохраняется и на копии…

Я невольно увлеклась — от эмоций в голосе книга дрогнула. В лицо мне ударила волна жара, слабый Люмос над столом мигнул. Характер у этой штуки был не сахар — я отшатнулась, но вместе с тем не удержалась от ласкового:

– Сильная тварь.

И обернулась на Рённингена — как раз вовремя. Он слушал меня с отстранённым видом, как проповедь, и медленно приближался к столу. Заторможенно потянулся к книжному корешку — и я вспомнила, какую наживку приготовил для жаждущих древней мудрости старый убийца. Власть. Подчинение. Чужая боль. Шёпот у меня в ушах. Этот что, серьёзно думает, что сможет обмануть семисотлетнего чародея? Ах ты дубина.

Со всей силы я зарядила локтем непрошеному соглядатаю под рёбра, оттеснила его в сторону. Быстро простёрла обе руки в перчатках над фолиантом. Великий покойник взъярился — от переплёта незримо повалил пар, как от чана с кипятком, но артефакт меня кое-как защищал.

– Так. Есть время молчать и время говорить. Я, Юдит Шойнманн, не знающая своего рода, своей волей волшебника приказываю тебе хранить молчание, пока не будет мною позволено иного. Станет по слову моему и воле моей.

Столб горячего воздуха взлетел вверх, меня ослепила тупая боль — и исчезла. В проходе между книжными шкафами стало заметно светлее.

Провокатор Рённинген, невнятно булькая и держась за бок, рассерженно распрямился и собрался — ровно для того чтобы я призвала его к ответу:

– Теперь ты. Ты что, скотина, готов остаться без руки и с кашей вместо мозгов, лишь бы сбить мне ментальный контакт с моим же! учебным! пособием?! Что я тебе сделала-то?!

– Я?! Это ты ни за что ко мне полезла! – оскорбился он — кажется, искренне. – Что, грязнокровка, пользуешься тем, что я не бью девочек?! Видишь, даже книжке мерзко с тобой общаться, контакт она устанавливает! 

Мне стало лучше, как всегда, когда чужая пакость оказывалась непредумышленной.

– А, так ты просто тупой, – сказала я, не в силах скрыть облегчение в голосе. – Разумеется, на контакт со мной она идти не хочет, я же её противник. А вот тот, кто лезет мне под руку, — её обед. Тебя что, герр Бьёрдссон вообще ничего читать не заставляет, ты впервые слышишь, что у темномагических книг надо поединок воли выиграть?

Он нахмурился.

– С темномагическими мне дела иметь не приходилось, но да, он рассказывал про такие... И что, у тебя получилось?

– До кое-чьего появления — вполне, – огрызнулась я.

И осознала.

– Стой. Ты это серьёзно, да? А мне Станкевич заливал, что ты чуть ли не Белое Алхимическое знаешь. Вот же трепло-то!

Человек, которого я считала сильным магом и опасным соперником, в умениях которого, видя, какой стеной выглядит его магия на занятиях, не сомневалась, знал меньше, чем я. Не испытывал свою волю в том же, чем я. Не имел тех же склонностей, что и я, — которые я заочно ему приписывала.

Небывалые чудеса, но Рённинген смутился.

– Так он до меня докопался, я его немного припугнул... Мол, видел, как моя легилименция работает — а я и не такое умею. Он от меня как от ётуна потом шарахался. – Тут он сам заметил нестыковку и поспешно оправдался: – Локи попутал, с кем не бывает! И вообще... Герр Бьёрдссон обещал меня научить, когда буду на выпускном курсе. Так что я не врал, я так, с благословения Скульд с заделом на будущее! Да и вообще, будь у меня возможность, я давно бы его освоил! Понятно тебе?

– Ага. Понятно. Великий и ужасный тёмный маг Нордбьёрт Рённинген изволит ожидать, пока ему всё разжуют и в рот положат. Что же непонятного. Кому рассказать — не поверят. – Я не выдержала тон и всё же прыснула смехом, прикрыв рот: неуместное веселье, к несчастью, мгновенно привлекало внимание библиотекаря и раздражало его куда больше, чем крики или взрывы.

Великий и ужасный Рённинген обозлился и стал ещё нелепее.

– Да ты!.. А ну давай сюда свою книгу! Уж я-то с этим испытанием воли справлюсь в два счёта! – Он вытащил палочку, я напряглась, но он всего-то собрался приняться за чтение немедленно — и, видно, показать мне своим примером, как работают настоящие мастера. Невежды и неумехи. – У тебя... перчаток еще одних не будет? – осведомился он после секундной заминки, и я почувствовала злорадство.

– Не будет. А на эти тебе твой паршивый снобизм не позволит даже подышать. Так что увы.

Рённинген возмущённо — другого слова не подберёшь —  _ нахохлился. _ Его мысли считывались без легилименции: он лихорадочно пытался найти наименее бесчестный путь, но не мог. Надеть перчатки грязнокровки — какой стыд! Отступиться — какой позор! Взять темномагический фолиант голыми руками — какой идиотизм!

– Давай... вместе? – предложил он неуверенно, когда я про себя уже праздновала победу.

Здравый смысл и опыт семнадцати лет, а особенно последних одиноких месяцев, вопили, что это грандиозная подстава, подстава подстав, позволю себе ему поверить — и до конца школы буду жалеть о своей наивности. Пишём «Рённинген», читаем «неприятности». Работать с этим негодяем, да-да, бегу, шнурки погладила. Что дальше? Потрогать акромантула? Первой напасть на чокнутую антисемитку Лейнинген? Подружиться с тем рыжим боемагом с Тейваза, который опять утром на бегу чуть не снёс меня с лестницы и не извинился?

Но шестое, десятое, неизвестно какое чувство — предчувствие? интуиция? остатки веры в людей? — говорило еле слышно, что это шанс, точка схождения нитей. И я не знала, чему внимать, что признать правым.

– Ну давай, – сказала я с вызовом, стараясь убедить скорее себя, чем его. — Рискни. Ты открываешь, я перелистываю. Свои чары я сниму. Формула типовая: кто, по какому праву, что делает. Я, полное имя, род, своей волей приказываю открыть хранимые тобой знания. Формулировку можно переврать, но не сильно. – Я снова убрала палочку за пояс, повернула книгу на столе так, чтобы нам обоим было её видно. Встала у Рённингена за плечом и провела рукой по воздуху высоко над переплётом (пальцы дрожали — не от страха, от напряжения). –  _ Нет над тобой моей воли.  _ Всё, валяй. Представь, что это человек, который хочет тебя убить, и веди себя соответствующе. Когда начнёт крыть... да нет, я увижу.

Руны на заклёпках тускло засияли. Соулу, Тейваз, Соулу. Ансуз, Вуньо, Тейваз, Альгиз, зеркально: те же наоборот.

Рённинген покосился на меня — будь это не он, я сказала бы «с испугом», — но кивнул и перехватил палочку удобнее.

– Я, Нордбьёрт, наследник чистокровного норвежского рода Рённинген, благословлённого тремя норнами, от крови конунгов и скандинавских вёльв, своей волей приказываю открыть хранимые тобой знания, – отчеканил он с апломбом.

Я закрыла глаза и ощутила, как вокруг нас взлетают высокие каменные стены — прочная кладка. Крепость, где я ни разу не бывала изнутри — завистливо смотрела на укрепления поодаль. Его защита прирождённого окклюмента, менталиста-щитовика. Этот камень, вросший в землю, его неповоротливая серая несокрушимость были тем самым недостающим звеном моих поисков. Вот так просто. Стоило ли пройти тысячу вёрст, чтобы найти вяз у собственного дома. Я не смогу воспроизвести чужую магию, не смогу стать такой же, как он, — но это часть мира, и мне, магу-зеркалу, по силам её о т р а з и т ь.

Переплёт грохнул о столешницу. Я развернула первый свиток. Потянулись вязкие мгновения тишины.

– Шойнманн, – сказал Рённинген враз севшим голосом, – я ни слова не понимаю.

– Всё хорошо. Так и должно быть. Ты всё правильно делаешь. Читай вслух, подряд. Не слушай себя, не слушай его — слушай меня, верь мне. 

Для полноценного внушения требовалась палочка, да у меня и сосредоточенности не достало бы применить чары. Но он, встретившись лицом к лицу с незнакомой тёмной магией, подчинился мне сам. Не по собственному желанию, вынужденно. Но всё-таки.

До его прихода я одна осилила два свитка. Читать с начала ему было нужнее, чем мне, но я не отстранялась, хотя рука сквозь перчатку горела огнём.

Не стану громко заявлять, что этот момент определил мою судьбу. Я не верю в судьбу, только в выбор: каждый выбирает для себя, часто вслепую, дорогу и спутников, свободу или тюрьму, бывает, даже жизнь или смерть. Но пока голос Рённингена продирался сквозь латинский конспект, пока впервые в жизни нас атаковал один общий враг, а мы стояли насмерть плечом к плечу, я уже знала ясно, как собственное имя: если менталист увидел, что ему нужно, сугубо вопрос времени — когда он сможет это взять.


	3. Воронёнок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История о мальчике, который слишком много болтал.

Снятие с ушей лапши официальной пропаганды у человека, ставшего моим напарником, заняло год. Год — чтобы он оставил в покое своего главного «мальчика для битья», маглорождённого менталиста Раубера, и заодно всех прочих студентов из немагических семей. Перестал соглашаться со старшекурсниками, у которых — через одного! — Дары Смерти болтались на шее вместе с руной Дома и чуть ли не светились поперёк рожи. Выкинул из речи набор заученных клише — на деле пламенным оратором он никогда не был, повторял за другими. Я не сразу связала эту перемену с его новым отношением ко мне, а когда сопоставила факты, удивилась.

Еврейка только по отцу, волшебница только по матери, везде чужая, я всегда была одна в мире, полном врагов, и не искала возможности это изменить. В каком-то смысле именно так я понимала равновесие. Ни с теми, ни с теми. Но неожиданно оказалось, что наши чтения, споры, тренировки имеют вес в глазах ученика Главы Дома, что Рённинген намерен проводить со мной время и вне ментального контакта. Сперва я от него бегала — с непривычки. По мне, безопаснее было скрываться, подчёркнуто не замечать друг друга, как делали мы с родовитой Агнией Илиевой, травницей с Альгиза: полтора года тайных занятий ментальными щитами — и всего один посторонний, посвящённый в наши дела, да и тот — свидетель Непреложного обета. «Обо всём же, что узнаю за время обучения о делах семьи Илиевых и о ней самой, помыслах её и её магии, клянусь не распространяться по своей воле ни словом, ни мыслью вовеки веков». Если припёрла к стенке страшная тайна, которую нужно скрывать любой ценой, можно учиться у грязнокровки — но нельзя с ней общаться. Я знала, что хоть умирать буду у Илиевой на глазах — при свидетелях она пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы помочь. Не стану приписывать себе мученическое всепрощение: такое отношение злило, но я признавала его разумность. Ученичество так ученичество. Не просить большего, не искать близости, мы не друзья.

Но Рённинген с присущей ему прямотой мачтовой сосны так не мог. Мы продолжали ругаться по мелочам на чём свет стоит, он раздосадованно хлопал дверями, я нарочно выводила его из себя, но что-то неотвратимо менялось, и мы тоже не могли оставаться прежними. В первый раз, когда он подсел ко мне за столом в трапезной, я подняла его на смех и отодвинулась на другой конец лавки. Но вечером того же дня снова обнаружила его рядом с собой — и стакан травяного чая у моей миски. Сильно противиться не стала: охота ему загубить свою репутацию в глазах всех мерзавцев школы — вольному воля.

До его демарша я не могла толком прочувствовать, насколько мне было одиноко, это осознание жило глубоко внутри — чтобы в условиях, потеплевших всего на какой-нибудь градус, прорасти раскидистым деревом. Буквально спустя месяц уже я первой выискивала Рённингена взглядом перед занятиями, в библиотеке, за едой — безмолвно негодуя, высмеивая саму себя. В Доме постепенно все свыклись, пусть и со скрипом, с тем, что эта тупорылая акула (спасибо исландской национальной закуске из вяленого акульего мяса за ещё одну дразнилку) теперь прилагается ко мне. Все, кроме Ионеску.

Прорицатель Тамаш Ионеску — жалкий подбитый птенец-слёток, чернявый носатый мальчишка из Румынии — вырос с годами в редкостного подонка. Я позабыла, за что его били на заре обучения: то ли за то, что не давал сдачи, то ли за природную несуразность. Со временем он нашёл, к какому лагерю прибиться, чтобы не получать пинки и проклятия со всех сторон, и подтявкивал самым ретивым из местного геллерт-югенда (скверная шутка, на которую знаний о немагическом мире хватало, пожалуй, из всей школы мне одной). Врагами до гроба для Ионеску были кадавры из гриндевальдовских агиток: «воры магии», «предатели крови» и другие. Он готов был преследовать их без устали, казнить и предавать анафеме. Картонные псевдо-рыцари Общего Блага, маги чистопородной, с точки зрения их шайки, родословной, могли бы позавидовать такому пылу. В пятнадцать, не то шестнадцать он присягнул на верность девицам Цепеш: нашей младшей, Хелене, много о себе воображающей менталистке, и её старшей близняшке, наследнице рода, боевитой Ярославе с Тейваза. («Спрятался за юбками», — хмыкал Рённинген.) Отчасти это ему помогло — Ярослава приструнила его обидчиков на время, пока гриндевальдовцы ещё не принимали его за своего. Изредка я задавалась вопросом, что же заставляет Ионеску вечно лезть на рожон, вякать гнусности из-под лавки, и мне казалось, что в моей новообретённой «дружбе» с Рённингеном его задевало именно сходство со своей историей. Возможно, он считал меня подражательницей или кем-то вроде. Тонкий дипломатический ход — обзавестись сильными защитниками. Вот только — что до глубины души поразило бы тупое вороньё, знай он об этом наверняка, — Рённинген мне защитником не был.

Много раньше, вне связи со мной, наш скандинавский дуболом считал Ионеску в хорошие дни достойным участи боксёрской груши, в плохие — смерти в сточной канаве. И на практической менталистике, в какой бы из этих дней она ни случалась, отыгрывался по полной. Ионеску, не менталист, мог противопоставить хорошему легилименту разве что умение выходить из взаимодействия: физически, отпихивая заклинателя. Случайно ли, намеренно, но часто Рённинген оказывался с ним в паре на занятиях, и, несмотря на заметное неодобрение Бьёрдссона, позволял своему тёмному дару проходиться по жертве, как ему пожелается.

Лица людей, причинивших мне много зла, сливались для меня в нечёткое безглазое пятно, белое, с распяленной ехидным смехом пропастью рта. Ионеску стал единственным несчастливым исключением. (Может быть, даже у меня не набиралось воли развидеть такой нос.) Чем более отчаянным становилось моё положение, тем выше были шансы заметить его рядом. Он буквально исходил на визгливый хохот, когда в трапезной я получала последствия очередного отравления или трансформации от недоброжелателей из Райдо, Дома зельеваров и трансфигураторов. Он играл главную роль в безобразной сцене, которой обернулась моя попытка вступить в Белый Орден любителей старины: люди в масках, едкое зелье, я не знаю, смогу ли найти палочку, которую нападающие заклинанием отшвырнули в сторону. Он кидался комьями земли, когда меня закапывали в лесу заживо. Он аплодировал Тиллю после того, как тот публично влепил мне пощёчину и демонстративно сжёг перчатку с этой руки (всегда приятно издеваться над человеком, одурманенным Амортенцией). Словом, у меня были причины отвечать взаимностью на его исступлённую презрительную ненависть.

Ещё май 1940-го, жаркий, полный косого закатного света — мы часами гуляли по кромке леса с одной и той же компанией, говорили, спорили до сумерек и до хрипоты, новых людей было слишком много для меня, до того с огромным усилием пропустившей в близкий круг одну дурную сельдь; слишком много разговоров обо всём и ни о чём, слишком много насквозь, пулемётной очередью прошивающего чувства общности с кем-то, перебор, — ещё май выбил твёрдую землю у меня из-под ног, запустил цепочку выборов, за каждый из которых, я знала, мне не сносить головы, если об этом станет известно. Лето за ним выдалось страшное — впору на все неполные три месяца наложить на себя забвение. Сентябрь наступил под стать: натянутый, ожесточённый, секунда до разрыва гранаты, ожидание беды в воздухе. Я стала куда менее терпимой к людям, в первую очередь — к врагам.

Тем летом я потеряла всю семью. Пропала мама. Не стало Георга. Не штандартенфюрера СС Георга Эстерле — на судьбу, а в перспективе хорошо бы и на могилу каждого нациста в Германии мне было плевать. Не стало моего светлоголового старшего брата, моего героя-Зигфрида, готового спасти меня от любой беды. Я не позволила себе оплакать его сразу, а с опозданием и в безопасном месте уже не смогла — слёзы застыли, законсервировались внутри.

Первого сентября я ответила на чужой вопрос, эхо нашего безумного мая, — взволнованным беглым шёпотом «Ты с нами?», детское дёрганье за рукав мундира: «Да, до конца».

Так за мной пришла война. А войны не бывает без жертв.

Это было обычное практическое занятие. Ионеску достался в пару Рённинген, мне — вроде бы Лесь из младших, не мальчик, не девочка, белый волчонок. Видя, что я не в форме, он откровенно поддавался, не пытался извлечь из моей головы больше необходимого минимума. За несколько перерывов между подходами (воздействие — отдышаться — очистить сознание — воздействие) Ионеску исчерпал запасы как своего скудного остроумия, так и моего терпения. На удивление, после очередного пассажа о том, как должна вести себя не умеющая колдовать жалкая плесень («Но, Тамаш, Томче, раз уж ты знаешь, как себя вести, что ж этому не следуешь?»), Рённинген резко посоветовал моему оскорбителю заткнуться. Тот раздулся, по-индюшачьи заклокотал, и все мы поняли, что сейчас он обратится за моральной поддержкой к идеологам Гриндевальда. «Паскудная жидовка» и «предатель крови и рода» в одном предложении звучали так восхитительно казённо, что я едва не предложила Рённингену запомнить это словосочетание «якорем» на ментальный щит. Но вспыльчивый Рённинген уже схватился за палочку — и за рубашку нарвавшегося Ионеску. Тот побелел, безуспешно задёргался, паника мешала ему полностью защитоваться, но какие-то ничтожные ошмётки щита держались. Тогда я сделала шаг вперёд и очень аккуратно обняла его за плечи.

Позволишь такому гадёнышу уязвлять тебя безнаказанно — он утвердится в мысли, что имеет на это право. Каких прав он потребует дальше? Права загнать тебя в яму, как зверя на охоте? Права запретить тебе жить? Рённинген всё делал правильно, это я ошибалась — такое нельзя спускать. Оскорбляя мага, он оскорбляет саму суть его магии — а та может и ответить. Не так ли вы, подонки, присвоившие символику Смерти, мыслите устройство магии и мира? Не так ли, червяк, цепляющийся за громкие лозунги?

Сознавала ли я, что в нас двоих достаточно силы, чтобы полностью его уничтожить? Я думаю, если и нет, то предполагала в глубине души. Но в тот момент мне не было дела. Мне даже казалось, мельком, насколько я была способна связно мыслить, что чужое безумие, чужая гибель, какую бы цену ни пришлось нам платить впоследствии, свяжет нас с Рённингеном крепче магической клятвы. Зачерпни с самого дна источника тьмы, чтобы исцелиться от его яда. Убей, чтобы начать ценить жизнь.

«Сдавайся, маленький, — приказала я ментально: весомо, но беззлобно. — Ты слаб, ты напуган, тебе не победить».

Ионеску всхлипнул и обмяк.

Пол выскользнул у меня из-под ног — я перестала чувствовать своё тело. Всё пошло не так. Мы _ провалились. _

Однажды в детстве, на море, я чуть не утонула. Я не любила подолгу оставаться в воде, но неплохо умела плавать — научилась с первой попытки, как маленькие зверьки, которых направляет врожденный инстинкт. В тот раз мы купались наутро после шторма, море беспокоилось, и в лицо мне с пенного гребня шлёпнулся брюзглый клубок водорослей. Он облепил мою голову, я нырнула, чтобы смыть с себя слизь, но не рассчитала глубину. Ожидая уже всплыть на поверхность, оказалась внутри высокой волны, втянула носом пахнущую йодом прохладу — и закашлялась. Ещё одна волна сбила меня в сторону, потянула вниз. Я беспорядочно замолотила руками по воде, ставшей вдруг плотной, как желе, и ушла с головой.

Упасть без подготовки в чужой разум напоминало утопление — жжёт в груди, остатки воздуха в лёгких горячие, красные круги под веками, раздирающая мозг на части головная боль. И бессмысленная паника от того, что волны перекидывают твоё тело одна к другой, пинают, как кожаный футбольный мяч.

Сознание Ионеску напоминало круговерть мусора на грязном мелководье. Много страха, солянка из вымысла, подавляемых воспоминаний, зависти и горечи — и бездна вещей, в которых мы были схожи, которые зацепляли меня липкими щупальцами, волокли в глубину, во мрак. Своя боль. Чужая. Никто не придёт. Никто не поможет. Ты один. Ты одна. Ты им лжёшь. Они тебе лгут. Смотри. Смотри!

Из последних сил я всем своим существом заорала:

– Рённинген!!! – и полетела сквозь толщу боли и отвращения ещё дальше вниз, в голову Ионеску.

Я подросток, мне двенадцать? тринадцать? красивая темноволосая женщина бьёт меня по лицу наотмашь и кричит: «Ты умер! Тебя нет! Убирайся из его головы!». Не надо. Не надо, пожалуйста, зачем она так, что я плохого, я просто хочу его защитить, я

падаю

падаю

падаю

ниже

Я маленький, вода в кадке ледяная, веет холодом, высокий бородатый дядька в длинном балахоне — рясе? Это так называется? — жёстко, больно хватает меня за шкирку — суёт в кадку головой. Топит. Рывком вытаскивает. Я задыхаюсь. Кашляю, отплёвываюсь, заливаю пол. Мокрые волосы липнут к шее. Очень больно спине и рукам. И страшно, так страшно – я вижу второго мальчика, похожего на меня, он плачет, его удерживает другой, тоже взрослый, с крупными руками: «Не лезь, не то и ты получишь, сатанёнок!». Нет, нет, не его!.. Злой дядька бубнит какие-то слова, приговаривает. Я не слышу. Потом слышу. Это обращение к кому-то большому, к кому-то тоже страшному, кто накажет… К Богу? Стылая вода, гадкий костный хруст, второй мальчик вырывается, я…

Рывок, сторонняя сила вытаскивает меня из чужого кошмара волоком.

Я собираюсь из частиц, капель, из промелька света под дверью, из рисунка грубых некрашеных половиц, Рённинген, Норд, бревно ты бесчувственное, помоги мне, позови меня, я отпихиваю от себя не свою память, плачет мальчик,  _ мальчик, светловолосый, волосы короткие, жёсткие, как шерсть у белой собаки, белый гипс вместо подбородка – это у него челюсть сломана, но ничего, yeled, заживёт до свадьбы, парнишка крепкий, а девицам ему не в зубы глядеть, не лошадь, о rebe Энно, druje moy, зачем это ребёнку, Ютта, марш к себе, мальчик отдыхает, папа наш мальчику помог. А девочка, девочка светленькая, его сестрёнка? Девочка уже не с нами, детка, она спит, море её обнимает. Он за ней прыгал? Нет, yeled, боюсь, нет, с другими мальчишками. Ты не прыгай там никогда, там камни и глубоко. Это же бабки Эстерле внуки, и парнишка, и девочка, бедняжка. Нужно послать к ней… Ютта, в постель. Ima, я когда рядом сижу, ему не больно, а у меня болит, но немножко, я прогнать могу. _

Веки мальчика беспокойно подрагивают: бегают зрачки. Он не может очнуться.

Как тебя зовут? Не говори ничего, тебе губу зашили и лицо белым вымазали, ты как кукла теперь. Глаза не открывай. И я закрою, мне тебя видеть не надо. Ты мне так покажи, я гляну, не глазами. Георг, да? Давай играть, Георг. Я буду угадывать, а ты показывай. С кем вы там? Кто это – Хайне? А, этот толкнул Линдхен? Глупый. Противный. Ты всё равно сильнее, ты его побьёшь. Про Линдхен расскажи. Да тшш. Я сама погляжу. А ну не реви. С чего ты взял. Она здорово плавает. Не хуже, чем ты.

Вот ты дурак, это у тебя волосы белые! А у неё тёмные. Косичка и ещё косичка. И глаза чёрные. Да я лучше знаю, что чёрные! А вот щёки как у тебя. Но ты мальчик. Вырастешь – не будет щёк. Что будет, почём мне знать, щетина будет? Нет, Линдхен повыше. По плечо тебе. Сможешь ты её поднять, что разнылся. Проснёшься — сможешь.

Георг, ты не узнаёшь меня?

Ну эй! Старший! Я живая, я не утонула!

Это я, Юдит… это я, Дитхен. Просыпайся!

Нет, ребёнок, попыталась я крикнуть маленькой Ютте, не делай этого, это ошибка, страшная ошибка, этот человек вырастет подлецом, безжалостным и бессовестным, он предаст тебя, он откажется от тебя, послушай!.. — но меня снова подбросило, будто невидимая петля затянулась вокруг и выдернула на свет из тёмной комнаты. Яркий свет,  _ свет, настежь раскрытое окно, сестра упирается спиной в подоконник, прогибается назад, голова снаружи, Эльза, белокурая тварь, держит её за горло, этаж, высота, уже убивала, я не позволю, это же самое страшное, я должен... подпрыгивают светлые волосы, от удара бешеную девку отбрасывает вдоль по коридору шага на три, вот же сука, слава норнам, успел, Зоряна прячется за мою спину, замечаю: перекошенный рот на хорошеньком обычно личике, губы дрожат, успел, успел, она цела, с ней всё... _

_ Эльза очень по-девически, кто мог подумать, что она так умеет, трогает свою разбитую скулу — сейчас заорёт, бросится, выхватит нож, вот сейчас точно, но… _

_ Она ведь женщина. _

_ Как я мог. _

Спасибо, знаешь ли, я сыта по горло, избавь меня от своих моральных терзаний в адрес Лейнинген. Эта «женщина» тебя прирежет, не чихнув.

Я в первый раз продираюсь сама, без помощи, через пелену не-своего страха — это же Рённинген, его-то я знаю хорошо, более чем, так человек возвращается в дом, где некогда жил, и безошибочным движением по памяти вешает пальто на крючок, который так и остался висеть где-то справа от двери, так лучше, намного лучше, мама тогда звала меня: выплывай, Ютта, давай руку!

_ – Давай руку, – говорит рыжий Ракоци с Тейваза, и я быстро убираю обе за спину. Он неловко, озадаченно смеётся. – Нет, Дита, я правда ничего такого. Хочу дать тебе одну вещь. _

_ В очертаниях литой серебряной подвески я не с первого взгляда угадываю очертания дерева: плавные дуги кроны, схематичные треугольники корней. Тонкий кожаный чёрный шнурок. _

_ – Это что? _

_ – Это тебе. У меня знакомый в Будапеште делает… Да неважно. Просто понимаешь, дерево, оно же растёт в лесу среди тысяч таких же деревьев, и благодаря им лес и продолжает жить, всё в нём, и у него много корней и много ветвей, а ствол один, и он основа, и это о том, что все мы разные, и это правильно, но как бы заодно, и это тоже правильно. В общем, вот. У нас всех есть. _

_ – Это артефакт? _

_ – Что? Нет, нет. Просто такая вещь. _

Я открыла глаза и задохнулась — воздух хлынул в горло, как вода, словно всё время, что наш ментальный клубок не мог распасться, я вовсе не дышала. Неудобно согнутая рука затекла, рукоять чьей-то палочки впивалась в висок. Надо мной было бледное, в испарине, сейчас совсем девичье лицо Леся Станкевича. Видимо, она меня и вытащила.

– Леська! – хрипло, полушёпотом позвала я.

Она не шевельнулась: её напряжённые колени под моим затылком, её неподвижный взгляд на моей переносице. Кажется, попытка мне помочь ей повредила. Ослабевшей ватной рукой я отвела от себя чужую палочку; от простого краткого движения тошнота подступила к горлу.

– Что, в разуме? – громыхнул поодаль голос Бьёрдссона. – Вы что сотворили, щенки?!

Я всё ещё лежала, но меня внезапно пошатнуло так, что искры из глаз посыпались. Как будто я попыталась сесть — или меня вздёрнули с пола. Сознание заполошно начало искать, где опасность, — но её не было, никто мне не угрожал.

Взгляд Леся обрёл осмысленность, он помотал головой, охнул и сложился ко мне вниз, обнял меня, неудобно, отчасти зачем-то прикрывая собой.

Меня осенило.

Рённинген. Не я.

Это у него мелкой дрожью трясло затёкшую руку. Это на него, встряхивая его, как тряпичную куклу, орал его наставник. Мы не вышли из контакта. Мы что-то нарушили.

Мысль захлестнула меня целиком, но пришедшее сразу за ней новое и жуткое осознание заставило похолодеть. Нас было трое. Значит?..

– Лесь, – шепнула я, – А Ионеску?..

– Жив, – кивнул он. – Эти, целители, взяли. Радмила Сапари чинит.

От одного «жив» о моём враге, о человеке, мне отвратительном, на меня снизошёл бесконечный покой. Обошлось. Как чужие, всплывали в памяти горячечные и злые рассуждения перед тем, как мне снять его щит. Сколько же во мне отыскалось тьмы. Я неприкрыто и жестоко мстила. Я готова была ценой чужого разума или жизни скрепить магический союз. Я признала человеческую жертву возможной платой. Господи боже милостивый.

Вот они, Юдит, все твои темномагические книги, как на ладони. Вся твоя белая алхимия. Вся твоя боль. Видишь свой путь? Хочешь ли продолжать?

Дневной свет резал глаза. Рённинген, кажется, сильно приложился об пол, когда мы упали все вместе — голова у него болела, по моим ощущениям, в том числе от ушиба. У меня — только от нашего общего ментального опыта. Вопросы о состоянии Ионеску и грядущем наказании от Главы Дома я малодушно отложила на потом.

Вот моя дорога. Тьма, которая ждёт, когда я оступлюсь, свет, от которого так спокойно и так горько. Я не ведаю пока, куда иду.

Но я не одна.


	4. Шарф

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История одного благословения.

Георг, Георг, Георг.

Я сама его призвала, заколдовала, приручила. Малолетние стихийные маги такого могут наворотить, ни один взрослый не повернёт вспять. Тысячи повседневных мелочей в моей жизни начались с него. Самое прекрасное. Самое мерзкое. То, без чего себя вовсе не помнишь.

Моя привычка подстраиваться под чужой широкий шаг. Моё умение считывать ложь по мельчайшему движению брови собеседника. Мой постоянный подспудный страх, что меня снова предадут. Моя история с благословениями, откуда взялась мысль — отдать часть себя через вещь.

Георг, пока не оскотинился окончательно, носил связанные мной свитера — вязала я быстро даже без магии, могла за неделю закончить работу. Подростком он вытягивался с чудовищной скоростью, как молодое дерево, каждое лето приходилось вязать заново — в предыдущем свитере ему становились коротки рукава.

В Дурмстранге я порой вязала вечерами в общей шестиугольной зале Дома. Рукоделие умиротворяло. Бывало, ко мне присоединялись девицы, знакомые и нет, подсаживался с вышивкой Лесь Станкевич, приносила веретено старая русская прорицательница Рогнеда Светлоярова. Кому-то, конечно, не нравилось, как я провожу время — тем, кому было не по вкусу, что мне нужен воздух, чтобы дышать. Сколько мне портили работу, воровали крючки и спицы, поджигали нитки — бессчётно. Но раз на раз я умудрялась что-то доделать: шерстяные варежки, несколько чёрных шарфов — как только один заколдуют, превратят в удавку, выкидываю, беру другой. Урывками, за несколько месяцев, связала себе тёплое платье — оно погибло на Самайн сорокового, очередная пакость от дружков Ионеску.

Тогда же, в сороковом, я подумала: может ли быть в чём-то магии больше, чем в творении рук волшебника?

Навыков обращения с артефактами у меня не было никаких. К моднице Андраши из артефактологов Дома Альгиз я шла с заказом, стиснув зубы. Она выслушала, покачала головой, шоколадная волна волос хлынула с плеча по складкам платья: «Я не уверена, фройляйн Шойнманн… Ведь их изготовили маглы?». Спицы звякнули о столешницу.

– «Селтер», – глупо сказала я — как будто ей говорило о чём-то хоть одно магловское название. – Это фабрика в Германии.

– Я, признаться, сомневаюсь… Каким вы видите результат?..

– Чтобы это был магический инструмент. Преобразователь, как палочка. Чтобы я могла с их помощью выразить своё желание, свою волю через связанную мной вещь.

Она морщила нос, надувала губки, задавала уточняющие вопросы. Под конец всплыло, что расплатиться мне нечем, но мы почти договорились, и отступать было поздно. Долг повис на мне, «услуга на будущее», но дело того стоило.

Первый свой зачарованный шарф я связала для Ракоци, защитника всех угнетённых, любителя подвесок с деревьями. Для того чтобы спицы действовали как артефакт, не требовалось отдельных чар — только концентрироваться на том, каким свойством наделяешь будущую работу. Важна чёткая формулировка и источник, откуда берёшь то, что намерен отдать. Я всегда брала из себя, у меня больше ничего не было. Получив длинный полосатый шарф, растерянный Ракоци взъерошил себе волосы на затылке и полез обнимать меня — немного опасливо, как будто боялся, что я помнусь. Он был такой смешной, как большой пёс, который кладёт тебе передние лапы на плечи и переносит вес на задние, чтобы тебя не уронить. Я покорно обнялась и озвучила то, о чём думала всё время, пока сплетала коричневые нитки с бежевыми: «Пусть тебе всегда будет тепло». Он ухмыльнулся: «Звучит как благословение». Это и было своего рода благословение, но я не созналась. Следующим утром я проснулась на своей узкой лежанке, трясясь от холода. Раньше я не замерзала так сильно даже босиком в лесу. Две рубашки и тёплая кофта, а после большая кружка кипятка с кухни, спасли меня и мою способность колдовать — не так просто сконцентрироваться и произнести заклинание, когда у тебя зуб на зуб не попадает. Но отогреться полностью я больше не могла, даже летом в костях гулял знобкий сквозняк. Магия приняла плату.

В самые неудачные дни меня посещала абсурдная мысль, среднее арифметическое между тоскливой несбыточной мечтой и подступающим помешательством: каким был бы магический шарф для Георга, что я бы ему отдала? Расцветку, неволшебный аспект, я представляла себе хорошо: синий или голубой с зелёным. Сочетание в самый раз для блондина.

Откровенно говоря — иногда я признавалась в этом хотя бы себе, — внешне они с моим напарником были похожи.

Тот же метр восемьдесят пять, дядь-достань-воробушка, неестественно прямая вымуштрованная осанка, та же посадка головы — сама голова небольшая, на высокой шее. Светлые волосы, тонкие, но жёсткие (косища Рённингена к тому же по-дурацки линяла, и с моей неизменно чёрной одеждой посидеть на лавке или поваляться на постели у старших было как погладить необыкновенно пушистого кота), светлые глаза: серые у одного, серо-зелёные — у другого. (Появилось различие, когда Рённинген ослеп на правый глаз — подорвался на артефакте, но травма меняла его намного меньше, чем ему казалось.) Совпадал рост, вес; разница в телосложении была не критичная, в одежде похожего кроя можно спутать. Зато сильно отличались черты лица. С годами Георг пожестчал, его мальчишеские пропорции греческой скульптуры превратились в стать мускулистой поджарой гончей, даже античный профиль огрубел, как у статуи, век простоявшей на фасаде под дождём и ветром. С Рённингеном взросление обошлось более милосердно. Он был заметно легче своего двойника, о котором понятия не имел, разве что видел раз-два у меня в памяти. Худой, почти тощий — мы там все ходили недокормленные. Но очень сильный — это чувствовалось. Собственные плечи были ему великоваты, как скроенное с большим припуском пальто, и вся фигура, кроме плеч, узкая, обтекаемая, рыбина и есть. Запястья ненамного больше моих, выступающая косточка с внешней стороны — при этом две мои руки он мог бы удержать своей одной. Отвратительно острые локти (особенно если делить с ним лежанку). Отвратительно острые колени (особенно если это тело проснулось на одной лежанке с тобой и пытается через тебя перелезть). Ему шли мундиры, шинели, любые тряпки военного покроя — и объёмные тёплые вещи.

Наше сотрудничество складывалось нелепо, но правильно. Мы прорастали друг в друга с каждым взаимодействием, после контакта что-то оставалось: как молоко, которое переливают из стакана в стакан, липко оседает на стенках. Я тормошила его, дёргала за косу, дразнила, дерзила, а ну попробуй, увернись, догоняй, ха, неудачник, пойдём после отбоя, да ладно, что нам будет, что ж ты такое отмороженное чучело-то, боже; тёмная магия щедро проливалась из меня вместо «пожалуйста», внушение, обними первого, кого встретишь на главной лестнице («Что?!!»), Империо, сорви со стены в библиотеке гобелен, Империо, укради письмо у совы Шварценберга, заклинание не проходит, он смотрит круглыми непонимающими глазами: Дита, fy faen, с чего именно сова Шварценберга, кто это, ты вообще в себе?

Господь наш, или его собственная судьба, или те старухи, в которых он верил, мифические пряхи, послали меня на его путь, чтобы он сделался человеком. А человеком быть трудно, больно, смешно и радостно — и я невольно поступала так, что ему всего этого хватало. Я не спускала ему ни единого промаха — и всегда была на его стороне. Смех, злость, доверие, унижение, защита, нападение, магия, магия, магия. Как будет по-норвежски «селёдки кусок», что лыбишься, я серьёзно. Хочешь, покажу тебе город, нет, просто город, ты же ни одного не видел в своей Исландии, скажешь тоже — «у тебя в голове», много увидишь, когда сопротивляются, а в этот раз я не буду, а там дома вдоль канала в пять этажей высотой.

То, что он сказал, то, о чём промолчал. Так страшно разочаровать наставника. Страшно быть слабым. Зоряна Ловачич — сестра, но не по крови. С младшим братом запрещено даже говорить. Мамин суп с бараниной. Дед — по его мнению, самый сильный маг на земле. (Он показывал мне винно-размытый магический портрет хмурого желчного старика, я фыркала: да, прям лицо пророка, в одной комнате с ним спать не боишься?)

Я решила, что должна связать Рённингену шарф, когда он впервые рассказал мне о замке.

После тренировочной дуэли на оглушающих Конфундусах мы вдвоём, изрядно контуженные, заняли лежанку в общей спальне последней ступени — среднего и старшего курса. Места нам обоим хватало, если сильно не раскидывать руки-ноги. Сапари пропадала на Урузе с медиками, Раубера носили где-то черти. Рённинген уже приободрился половиной фляги горячительного, хрустко закусил вяленой рыбой и подразмяк — из физиономии ушла мраморная неподвижность, и зубы он перестал сжимать, как на допросе. Он лежал на кровати, опираясь на отставленные локти, и разглядывал — без обычной въедливости, расслабленно — футляр для палочки на моём запястье. Мне перепал глоток-другой выпивки, и я тоже ослабила бдительность, не сообразила сразу: между шнурками крепежа виднелся край подвески, серебристая листва мирового древа.

Линия жизни на ладони идёт сверху вниз. Майская черёмуха. Собранный пристальный взгляд рыжего Ракоци. Тёплые пальцы маленькой Даны Розенберг, поблекшие пятна на костяшках от ингредиентов к зельям. Терпкий запах болотной травы от волнистых волос Лестрейнджа — нет, о нём лучше не стоит, из этой игры он вышел. «...по своей воле клянусь бороться против идей Геллерта Гриндевальда и против истребления людей за статус крови и национальность и лишения их прав по этим признакам. Клянусь сражаться за равенство всех магов и за право всех людей на свободу и жизнь. Клянусь непреклонно следовать выбранному пути и, сколько бы дорог мне ни закрыли в пути выполнения этой клятвы, всегда пытаться найти новые. Клянусь оказывать помощь и давать надежду тем, кто в ней нуждается. Какие бы иллюзии ни застилали мой взор, я буду стремиться видеть реальность сквозь них — и продолжать эту борьбу».

Вслух мы с Рённингеном лениво препирались, и перепалка о клубах как раз соскользнула с твёрдой почвы на тонкий лёд.

– Только один есть хороший клуб — Студсовет, – ворчал он. – Там хоть делом занимаются. Вопросы решают. Для общего блага.

Меня передёрнуло.

– Для блага Дурмстранга, ну! А что, скажи, разве нет?

Подозревает? Просто распускает перья? Я неопределённо фыркнула.

– Но мы, конечно, слишком существующие, чтобы признавать наши заслуги, – он продолжал гнуть своё. – Куда нам до этой, как её, Линии Жизни с их листовками. Это что вообще такое?

– Понятия не имею, – я перекатилась на бок, заодно убрала руку с подвеской почти что у него из-под носа. – Судя по названию, там любят прорицания.

– Уроды, что и говорить, – Рённинген показушно вздохнул. – Нам после всех наших стараний хоть бы кто спасибо сказал.

– Есть только одно место, где людям аплодируют за их работу. Театр.

– Не был, не знаю.

– Ну будешь в той Европе, что не Исландия — сходи.

– Не интересует меня такая трата времени. Хочешь посмотреть на что-то — так выйди на улицу. – Внутри меня клокотал смех, Рённинген увидел, как он мельтешит у меня в уголках губ, вот-вот вырвется, — и загодя ощетинился: – Вот только съязви мне что-нибудь про Будапешт!..

Я не сдержалась — хихикнула:

– А в Будапеште, например, принудительно культурно просветят — не спросят, что там тебя интересует.

Шутки про Венгрию и будущую наследницу Будапешта Андраши — предмет его бесплодных воздыханий — использовались мной в обиходе как дружеская поддёвка, хотя Рённинген всякий раз обижался не на жизнь, а на смерть.

– Попросил же по-хорошему! – предсказуемо рассердился он. – Так сложно?!

– Мне, может, завидно. В тёплые края греться и просвещаться только красивых юношей берут, а всем остальным что делать?

– Нашла кого спросить. Я точно не из этих, да и ни в какие тёплые края меня никто не звал. И едва ли позовёт. – Он обиженно-задумчиво покусал нижнюю губу и вдруг выдал: – Вот в Норвегию — другое дело. В Норвегию можешь со мной поехать, – и смешался от моего удивлённого взгляда. – Ну. Если хочешь. И если меня пустят.

О Великой Репатриации Рённингена В Норвегию Во Имя Возвращения Славы Его Рода я узнала в начале наших общих тренировок, и даже подначки по этому поводу у меня начали повторяться. Его род изгнали оттуда двести лет как за нарушение Статута: кто-то из прославленных магов не пожелал, как положено, уйти в подполье, продолжил жить и колдовать на широкую ногу.

Но гостей Рённинген раньше туда не звал.

Я кое-как скроила равнодушное лицо и дёрнула плечом:

– А что, я бы поехала. Как выставят из Норвегии проклятый вермахт — там контингент сейчас уже.

– Чего?

– А, ты не знаешь... Это войска, магловские.

– Им-то что нужно? Уж явно не репатриация.

– Чтобы магловская Норвегия подчинялась политическому курсу магловской Германии.

– Погоди, ладно, про Германию ты мне говорила, но разве в Норвегии тоже надо считаться с маглами? – Он приподнялся и встревоженно уставился на меня: вермахта в его картине безбедного будущего явно не значилось. – Разве там не как у нас в Исландии, слатур отдельно от рисового пудинга, маги от маглов и никаких тебе пересечений?

– Никогда там не была. Но прошлым летом слышала, что с германскими маглами там считаться придётся. А ещё слышала, что тех, кто их туда отправил, кто приказ отдавал, за ниточки дёргает тот же, кто держит гарнизон от Дурмстранга в лес к северу. – Долго игру в гляделки я не выдержала — отвела глаза и попросила: – Рённинген, давай не будем о политике.

Его знаменитый дед в первых рядах присягнул Гриндевальду, Общему Благу и прочим адептам геометрической символики и идеи геноцида. За всю семью.

– Не будем так не будем, согласен, тоже не люблю такие разговоры. Во всяком случае, могу тебя заверить, едва я верну себе Рённингстед, война его не коснется. Там можно укрыться от любых бурь. Всё-таки он дарован нам богами, а, да простит меня Геллерт Гриндевальд и присные, с Асгардом ему не сравниться.

– Мне не понять. Всё, что мне принадлежит, помещается в один сундук под кроватью.

– Зато меньше головной боли при переездах, – непривычно жизнелюбиво возразил Рённинген. – Может, конечно, ничего и не выгорит, и не видать мне Норвегии как... всего, что находится справа от меня. Но я это не ради гражданства. Мне важнее материальные ценности, осязаемые. Я… знаешь, я всегда мечтал о своём собственном огромном замке. – Он закинул руки за голову, задрал подбородок и вперился в потолок — как если бы там прямо сейчас начали проявляться очертания башен. – Чтобы там больше не было никого, только я один. Ну, может, кто-то, чье присутствие меня не напрягает, но чтобы при этом не терялось чувство, что вся эта громада с бесчисленными комнатами, лестницами, коридорами, витражными окнами, массивными дверьми, башнями и подвалами — всё это моя вотчина, где я сам волен решать, куда идти, что делать и по каким правилам жить. Поэтому я так загорелся Рённингстедом, когда узнал о нём. Уединённая, скрытая от чужих глаз каменная крепость, сохранившая дух моих предков и выстоявшая, подумать только, десяток веков... Кругом только горы, каменистые склоны и завывающий ветер. И ни души. Абсолютное спокойствие.

Рённингстедом он горел до сих пор — расплылся в такой мечтательной улыбке, какой не сиял даже при взгляде на Андраши.

– Так она у тебя есть, Рённинген. Умозрительно. Крепость, громадная, ещё с валом и насыпью. И в ней только ты один, и никому в неё нет хода. – Я помотала головой, но скверная пьяная мысль не вытряхнулась: «Даже мне». – …Но в настоящих замках, особенно магических, в отличие от окклюментских щитов, уединения не найти. Докси и боггартов всяких по щелям не навыгоняешься, особенно если дом годами стоял пустым, а магия его держала.

Рённинген воззрился на меня недовольно — спустился с небес на землю.

– Вечно тебе надо все испортить. Ничего, уж как-нибудь найду на них управу. Вон с Мортеном договорюсь, поможет выкурить. – Мортен Магнарссон, мой одногодка, дока по магическим тварям, учился на Альгизе. – А если моя окклюменция тебе видится крепостью — пусть так. И не надо никому туда ходить, вот ещё. Это у тебя она похожа на плавающие льдины весной в каком-нибудь пруду — как преграда не выглядит, но голову расшибёшь запросто. А у меня... Ну, что есть. Мне нормально. Я и должен быть там один, зачем мне кто-то ещё? Я так чувствую себя гораздо увереннее.

– О да. Очень уверенный и очень одинокий дятел. – Я поёжилась, но откровенность за откровенность, на сём стоим. – Я бы хотела когда-нибудь снимать квартиру, маленькую, на верхнем этаже высокого дома. В городе, в центре. Знать, что я здесь гость, но в своём праве. Одно окно чтобы выходило во двор, а второе — на улицу. И вечерами летом сидеть у уличного окна и смотреть на город внизу, как он живёт себе своей жизнью. – Напарник настолько обратился в слух, что заканчивать пришлось спешно и шуткой: – И котовник на подоконнике выращивать!

– Не знаю, что ещё за котовник, но… – протянул он, и я перебила в паузу:

– Трава, её высушивают. Немагическая.

– Нет, подожди. Зачем что-то снимать, если куда надежнее иметь в собственности? – Его, потомственного колониста, задело за живое. – Вечно жить на птичьих правах — какое в этом удовольствие, не понимаю? А если в один момент тебя выставят на улицу — и что тогда? Что ж тебя так тянет рисковать собой?..

– Иногда таким, как я, бывает нужно собрать свой несчастный один сундук и исчезнуть. Это значит ни к чему не привязываться, но быть благодарным всякому месту, куда тебя занесло.

– А если... Чисто в теории... – он медлил, даже слова вроде подбирал, не слишком ему свойственно. — Если ты поймёшь, что бежать тебе не от кого, не нужно прятаться... Неужели ты продолжишь в том же духе? Или найдёшь в себе силы остановиться?

Я чувствовала на себе его острый испытывающий взгляд: щекой, ухом, плечом. Медленно-медленно вытянула над собой руки, распрямила пальцы. У каждого свои тайны. Не всякий знает, куда смотреть. Шрам на запястье. Шрам на предплечье уходит под закатанный рукав, выше к плечу, пересекает мышцу. Здесь полоса, там отметина. Руки перевёртыша, знакомого и с клыками зверей, и с ножами людей, и с чем только не.

Я никогда ему не говорила. Не умела сказать.

Ты задумывался когда-нибудь, Рённинген, почему я во всяком ритуале себя называю «рода не знающей»? Мамина семья изгнала её, положила ей зарок отказаться от своего имени и происхождения. Но это не помогло, не обрубило корни. На меня перекинулось их проклятие. Или дар — вас, чистопородных, не разберёшь.

Магия мне даётся через раз, с потом и кровью, зато лес мне дом родной. И заменить его другим домом, даже временным, я могу только мечтать.

– Если бы, min venn.

(Он немного учил меня норвежскому под настроение.)

– Я же не от других, я от себя скрываюсь, – продолжила я со звонким сожалением. – Вот убегаешь от людей: что они могут сделать с тобой, если догонят? Ну, убьют. А если убегаешь от себя, то, что догонит, может такое сотворить… Что хуже смерти.

Стрельнула в него взглядом, проверить: он озадаченно щурился, осмысливая, – вот сейчас ерунды какой-нибудь надумает.

– Ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне. Если что, – заявил он, когда я уже не ждала никакого ответа. – На какие бы ты там силы ни нарвалась... я смогу тебя защитить. Или хотя бы укрыть на время, чтобы дать передышку. Сколько понадобится, чтобы ты почувствовала себя в безопасности.

Он был вполне уверен в том, что говорит, как с листка читал.

Дар речи меня покинул, и заговорила я не скоро:

– Живи мы пораньше лет на двести-триста, о тебе сложили бы сказку как о человеке, который призвал беду в свой дом, не имея ещё дома. Я тебя услышала. Я тебе благодарна. И я приду.

А приду ли живой, мёртвой или умирающей, в силе или бессилии, помнящей или беспамятной, женщиной или лесным зверем — пусть время покажет.

Он уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя и неразборчиво пробормотал, его, мол, забота.

Вот после этого разговора я поняла, что свяжу ему шарф. Возможно, на день рождения.

Каждое четвёртое апреля, день появления Рённингена на свет, было ознаменовано рыбным — акульим — пирогом от его матери. Сорок первый год исключением не стал. Я вернулась в Дом поздним вечером, ближе к отбою, по дороге поймала урывками пересказ светской хроники. И как на диво мирный и благостный Рённинген засел в уличной беседке, чтобы подзывать и кормить всех проходящих мимо, и как звезда геллерт-югенда Лейнинген устроила демонстрацию своей оголтелости и хулиганским колдовством подвесила бедняжку Дану в воздухе — напомнила, что вообще-то идёт война и мы тут не хороводы вокруг раннего майского шеста водим. Какой уж там праздник. Дана, думаю, была готова — все мы: и «Рука Мириам», и другие люди с примесью еврейской крови, но не в диаспоре, — знали, что напасть на нас могут в любой момент. Я не представляла, как мы все потом будем отвыкать жить в этом кошмаре. Но пока отвыкать было рано.

В позапрошлом году Рённинген снисходительно выплюнул, что остался последний кусок пирога, и раз я вечно даже в трапезной облизываю после еды миску... Я пожелала ему подавиться рыбной костью и обрести бесславную смерть. Не то чтобы гордость заела — так, ему воспитание, чтобы не зарывался.

В прошлом году он угощал остальных и в общем зале, и в Доме, но ко мне не подходил: мы накануне повздорили. Весь день мялся, а после я нашла кусок пирога, обёрнутый тканой салфеткой, на собственной постели. Под Рённингенский зубовный скрежет я скормила его вечно забывающему поесть Станкевичу. После этого меня настиг второй кусок, который пришлось есть под присмотром возмущённого именинника и несколько раз заверить его, что вкусно, пальчики оближешь.

В этом году пирог гордо стоял на выступе в зале прорицаний: огромный, почти целый, дышащий свежестью выпечки и довольством. Домом.

Меня замутило.

– Это половина осталась или две трети?

Рённинген пытался медитировать, но не преуспевал: сложно отрешиться от мира, когда у тебя в голове кипящее варево, я знала по себе.

– Я не считал, – бросил он убито. – Угощайся. Я не голоден.

Каждый год он ждал этого злосчастного пирога как главного из подарков и сам норовил слопать половину.

Мне мама обычно пекла яблочный. С вареньем — в марте яблоки прошлогодние. Без дрожжей, хрустящий, со слоёными полосками поверх начинки. Если в доме оставались больные отца в стационаре, их оделяли по куску.

Никогда в жизни, подумала я, больше не буду есть яблочные пироги.

– Тебе что сказать: что Лейнинген — дура или что ты молодец?

Он пожал плечами, уставившись в стену.

– Это сарказм?

– Это вопрос. Который не отменяет того, что Лейнинген правда дура, а ты правда молодец.

Я пошарила в прицепленной к поясу сумке: вечно стольким умудрялась её набить, что в её отделениях впору было свою жизнь потерять.

– Взрослый волшебник, двадцать один год стукнуло, а позволяет каким-то тварям портить себе праздник и хорошую еду. Куда это годится. Так, не то… Вот оно. Я хотела тебя днём найти, но никак не могла выбраться.

Мы сидели с Агнией Илиевой в теплице, и я рассказывала ей про мировое полотно, после читала её мелкие страхи, а она пыталась отрешиться от моего вмешательства и считать лепестки на ближайшем хищном подсолнухе. А потом она лежала у меня на коленях, уставшая до слёз после ментального контакта, — но этого она не помнит. Не люблю, когда люди помнят такие вещи.

– С днём рождения, Рённинген, расти большим тёмным магом.

Я решительно накинула только утром довязанный шарф ему на шею — не разберётся же, недотыкомка, что к нему попало и как носить, отложит и забудет. Шарф был не слишком тёплым, из тонких ниток, в узкую несимметричную полоску: синий, зелёный, чёрный. Озеро, лес и замок — все прочие совпадения я отрицала. Рённинген рассказывал, что восьмилеткой в лесах вокруг Дурмстранга он сперва поразился высоте деревьев: по сравнению с карликовыми кустами в его родной Исландии здешние ели выглядели как страна великанов.

Никогда больше, глупое создание, тебе не будет одиноко, в каком бы замке ты ни заперся. Благословляю тебя, чем могу.

Он хотел было окрыситься в ответ, но едва поднял руку и ощупал вязаное полотно, замер.

– Это... ты мне?.. Я не... – таким ошарашенным и  _ маленьким _ я его не видела, даже когда его при всех бранил наставник.

– Это я. Это шарф. Он твой. Ты его ещё клубочком видел. Носи на здоровье. Или не носи, если цвет не нравится.

Выпустить шарф из рук он не мог, дикое сравнение: как запуганный ребёнок — красивую новую игрушку. А это точно моё? А не отнимут?

– С... Спасибо... – выдал он, запинаясь через слово. – Я... буду носить. Он очень красивый. И ты сама его сделала...

Как не было всех тех лет, когда каждый в Доме, проходя мимо моего угла общей залы, непременно отпускал колкость по поводу спиц у меня в руках.

После того как отца забрали и наши вещи пустили с молотка, отцовское тёмно-фиолетовое кашне, почти неотличимое от фабричного, я видела на герре Ангермейере, молодом толстом фельдшере из городской больницы. Будь у меня хоть полминуты лишних додумать до конца проклятие, эта вещь бы его задушила.

– Бедняк все подарки делает сам. Это хорошо, что тебе нравится. Он тонкий, не на Исландию, но для холодной весны сгодится. – Я погладила шарф — и нечаянно Рённингена по тыльной стороне ладони. – Я же ничего на самом деле не умею: только колдовать и вязать. И ругаться ещё, о да. Но для этого праздник не нужен.

Он взял меня за руку, явно ещё не соображая, кто он и где он.

­– Знаешь, что? Умения колдовать многие маги не достигают за всю свою жизнь. Формально что-то колдуют, но действительно ли умеют — другой вопрос. А ты умеешь. Даже Бьёрдссон это признает, а ты знаешь его придирчивость. И я признаю. Иначе тренировался бы с кем-нибудь другим. И ругаешься ты мило. Не так мило, как Олеся, конечно, но с тобой поспоришь — и на душе легче становится.

Ну что ж, добра помалу, а худа привнесут другие. Я ещё раз поправила на Рённингене подарок, чтобы куда-то деть руки.

– Что, хренов рыцарь, нашёл, кого поутешать? Я то знаю, какой я менталист, и скольким моим противникам в будущем с этим не повезёт. Но спасибо. А теперь мы доедаем, что осталось, — и в следующую же выходку Лейнинген заставляем её говорить «милые котятки» каждый раз, как она хочет выругаться.

Пирог с акулятиной действительно был вкусным. Мы засыпали крошками все подушки прорицателей, а когда уронили большой кусок на пол, и я пошутила, что сейчас Ионеску, помоечник, прилетит склевать, долго не могли унять гогот. Уже перед уходом спать Рённинген лениво меня поддел: якобы попросит у мамы на будущий год прислать пирог побольше или испечь два, а то я всегда голодная. Я почти собралась разрушить идиллию, напомнить, что неизвестно ещё, доведётся ли нам отмечать его двадцатидвухлетие, — но не стала. Мой противник очевидно был без оружия.


	5. Испытание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История о том, как студенты очень хотят попасть на праздник

_Рённинген полулежал в глубоком кожаном кресле, руки безвольно свешены с подлокотников. Больших усилий ему стоило держать голову ровно, она поминутно клонилась на грудь. Его единственный зрячий глаз заволакивало туманом, но он раз за разом упрямо силился смотреть мне в лицо._

_— Helve… — вышептал он с трудом и облизал пересохшие губы. — Дита, что…_

_— Всё в порядке, — я обнадёживающе коснулась его плеча. — Я заберу только то, что тебе не нужно. Это ради твоего же блага._

_— Ради общего, — педантично поправил меня из-за спинки кресла мой сокурсник Йоан Матей._

_Я ответила ему тяжелейшим взглядом из возможных, таким может обратить самонадеянного глупца в камень потревоженный василиск,_ — и очнулась.

Медитация, переходящая в кошмар. Занимательно.

Этим летом всё поплыло к чертям второй год кряду. Возможно, с тем, что творилось в мире, само понятие лета извратилось, испортилось. В мае сгорел в красном колдовском дыму лесной домик, выделенный директрисой Вельц для беженцев из Европы, и погибла язвительная хохотушка с Тейваза Марьяна Карелина — первая смерть в нашем политическом кружке. На лето по ходатайству еврея-зельевара герра Ландау, Главы Дома Райдо, я впервые осталась в школе, а в новом учебном году осталась без напарника. После каникул Рённинген избегал людей, даже своей драгоценной названой сестры Ловачич, избалованной девчонки с Райдо. В июле его наставник ушёл на фронт, и никто другой не брался привести в чувство бывшего бьёрдссонского ученика. Практические занятия превращались в ад. Весь Ансуз ночами заходился в приступах тревоги и удушья и терпел самые дурные сны за годы учёбы — Рённинген выпустил поводья, перестал управлять своей магией.

В августе погиб его младший брат. Погиб очень плохо.

Мне пересказала сводки Дана Розенберг, она видела копию официального извещения директрисе от гарнизона ОБ на столе у герра Ландау. (Он пошёл навстречу девочке из семьи зельеваров, пожелавшей переучиться на трансфигуратора, и давал ей дополнительные уроки; в его кабинете она бывала чаще, чем в трапезной.) Террористическая акция, покушение на жизнь — здесь можно пропустить строку титулов и именований — Геллерта Гриндевальда лично. Причастна группа заговорщиков из числа студентов Института Дурмстранг. Ведётся расследование. Сообщники понесут наказание. И подошвенно-сухие четыре слова перед финальным списком: «преступники устранены на месте».

В самом же списке среди незнакомых ребят из Сопротивления — Альвхайд Рённинген. Лояльнейшая Общему Благу фамилия.

Я решила бы, что Дана ошиблась, перепутала, но боль человека, потерявшего самое дорогое для него существо, почувствовала за тысячи километров как свою — а мне-то казалось, я давно утратила последние остатки эмпатии. Даже поганец Ионеску, который тоже застрял в школе на каникулы, при виде моей агонии перетрусил так, что в панике позвал фрау Рогнеду на помощь.

Правда, Рённинген со своим бойкотом всему миру не оставил мне шансов поделиться с ним этой историей.

А в сентябре, по новой окунувшись в своё одиночество в Доме, я на беду себе связалась с Йоаном Матеем, сыном фрау Матей, Главы Тейваза.

На младшей и средней ступенях обучения он занимал почётное крайнее место в самой отвязной компашке моих мучителей. Сбоку-припёку. Я на углу постою, покараулю, не идёт ли кто, ладно? Нет, нет, Шмель, ты не прав, контактный Силенциум — вот так по горлу. Я напомнила ему о его подвигах, когда он возник с предложением «обсудить одну идею». Он невозмутимо пожал плечами: но я же никогда тебя не бил, Шойнманн. Пальцем не тронул. Да и кем мы были — детьми, сопляками. А теперь ты одна, тебе скучно, и я знаю, что ты начитанная. Может быть, не станешь лелеять старые обиды, послушаешь?

О, мне ничуть не было «скучно». Наиболее подходящее слово — «невыносимо». Но я послушала. Идея на грани безумия: цепочки подменённых воспоминаний, возможность запечатать чужой страх семью печатями, не забирая. Чудо, что он выбрал в советчики меня, полукровку. Я на месте согласилась участвовать в его изысканиях, чтобы он не отправился искать помощи у других способных оценить, какое красивое смертоносное оружие он намерен вырастить из страниц старинных книг.

Он относился ко мне довольно уважительно для чистопородного сноба, но равнодушно. Некоторых простых вещей не понимал в упор. Никогда не выходил из себя. Пожалуй, главная его беда — он не был Рённингеном, но здесь уже ничего не попишешь.

Для работы нам требовался подопытный образец, маг примерно нашего возраста, которого мучает его боль, его уязвимость. Я отбраковывала кандидата за кандидатом, Матей если и удивлялся, то виду не подавал, только предлагал новых. Да, я помню, что вы с Андрисом Ракоци друзья, но после того как у него поперёк лица вырезали эмблему Даров Смерти… кстати, неплохо вырезали… это его немного расшатало, мы могли бы легко подправить ментальный фон. Нет? Ну ладно. Дея Гофман с Уруза? Почему нет, ты думаешь, этой фройляйн есть что терять? С её-то семьёй. Эта… как её… Дивац? Выскочка, маглорождённая, о ней ходят такие слухи, что никто не удивится, даже если она повредится в уме… Тоже нет? Я не понимаю, Шойнманн, мы ведь работаем. Может быть, ты назовёшь кого-нибудь сама?

Я и назвала. Долохова, Кристофера Долохова. Бешеного, мучительно, на разрыв, неистового неврастеника с Тейваза, который ни в грош не ставил ни свою, ни чужую жизнь. Человека, который — я знала, знала практически наверняка — как раз и обошёлся так жестоко и мерзко с моим Ракоци.

Над этой идеей Матей надолго задумался, отметил: «Весьма перспективный выбор. Однако, происхождение… Списки самых чистокровных фамилий...». Разве мы собираемся его погубить, возмутилась я. Это же помощь. Можно сказать, благотворительность. Или ты не веришь в то, что делаешь? Достойно ли это волшебника? Он запротестовал, мол, конечно, верит и нимало не сомневается, но на Долохове мы взяли перерыв на размышления.

Разумеется, любого испытуемого наше вмешательство в его мозги не довело бы до добра. Тот, кто отделил человека от его беды, может после в любой момент снять заслон. _И когда ты встанешь против меня, враг мой, я верну тебе твой страх, твою боль десятикратно. И ты падёшь._

Вот тебе и чисто исследовательский интерес.

Теперь медитировать не могу, мерещится дикость несусветная.

Близился Мабон, по школьному обычаю — ночь, когда рассказывают сказки, способные стать явью. В сороковом поворот годового колеса пришёлся на сутки после смерти — на самом деле убийства — предыдущего директора, и колесо прошлось по нам. Не минуло и недели, по-моему, после казуса Ионеску: он бредил в колдомедицинском крыле, не приходя в себя, медики и менталисты-целители сменяли друг друга у его одра и не могли нарадоваться практике. Ещё ближе, совсем под дату, случилась первая серьёзная выходка школьного Общего Блага: нападение инфери на собрание «Руки Мириам». Меня не затронуло — не пригласили, не нашла с братьями и сёстрами по вере общего языка. Нет худа без добра, как цинично бы ни прозвучало.

Проклятый сентябрь. Отряды вооружённых солдат в коридорах. Первый в жизни Круциатус от тётки-офицера с Дарами Смерти на красной нарукавной повязке. Я корчусь в судорогах на полу и повторяю себе каждый миг просветления: пусть это станет моим щитом. Я им всё верну стократ. Пусть это станет моим щитом. Чужие сказки, загадай желание — измени мир. Прямой взгляд в глаза мерзавцу Фредерику Арку, лидеру геллерт-югенда, — моё отвращение перевесило даже мою сопливую влюблённость четырнадцати лет. Его презрительное вытянутое лицо. «Ты хочешь войны, маленькая дрянь?». Конечно, хочу. Только война окоротит таким, как ты, их когтистые загребущие лапы. Газета с новостями о штурме французской школы, письма, похоронки, плачет Дана Розенберг — осталась разом без родителей и брата. Мне тоже везёт как утопленнику. Неизвестная мне женщина, моя родственница, как они написали. «Погибла, будучи верной данной присяге и своим идеям, в бою за свободу и единство магических народов». Линия, треугольник, круг. Не знала ничего о маминой семье — и не надо. «Ракоци, поможешь избавиться от бумаги?». Чёрный квадрат похоронки бьётся в огне, обугливается изумрудным, авадным пламенем по краям.

Невысокий беловолосый человек с холодной усмешкой приглашённого комедианта. _Эти_ бросаются к нему, прыгают вокруг, как щенки, светлые макушки, дорогие одежды, как на подбор, и я думаю: где-то я это уже видела.

(Естественно, я такое видела. Я из Германии, в конце-то концов.)

Призраки. Неровная ритуальная фигура.

Мариус Лестрейндж отдаёт Дане подвеску-дерево и перестаёт быть с нами. А кто не с нами — тот против нас, времена такие.

Горела ли я желанием снова идти отмечать Мабон так, как принято в этом поганом месте? Рисковать жизнью, пытаться словами переписать набело свою судьбу и будущее мира? Нет, разумеется. Могло ли что-нибудь, кроме чуда, помочь одной там страдающей селёдке? Также нет. Я хотела вернуть его в разум. Я хотела, чтобы мы завершили начатое — в мае он сбрасывал мои Империо через раз, и до своего полноценного ему осталось всего ничего. Я…

Зеркала не могут лгать.

Я за него переживала.

В ночь перед осенним равноденствием, когда все наивные мечтатели, расчётливые мерзавцы и любители подчинять себе реальность искали подсказки, как им попасть на праздник в нужное место, поиски привели меня вместе с десятками прочих в подземные залы под Урузом, Домом колдомедиков и некромантов.

Мы с Рённингеном встретились на полу у стола с закусками, почти под столом. Он забился в угол от своего тёмного дара — обречённая попытка убежать от собственного хвоста. Я подобралась к нему: потрёпанный чёрный клубок, прячущийся в затенённых уголках зала от постоянных стычек боемагов. Низкий гул нестабильной тёмной магии волнами перехлёстывался через наши головы. Меня мутило. Сил ругаться не было.

— Рённинген.

Молчание.

— Да Рённинген же! Какого чёрта? Я тебя месяц не видела. И до этого всё лето. Ты почему со мной вот так?

После ещё одного, поменьше, неуютного виноватого отмалчивания он буркнул с детским упрямством:

— Тебе плохо, когда я рядом.

— Мне хуже, когда тебя нет.

Обнажённая честность этой короткой фразы опалила мне горло и губы, как глоток спирта.

— Ты эмпат, — настаивал он.

— Ты дурак? Эмпаты не владеют Империо.

В пузатом чеканном кувшине с вином на моём месте отражалась какая-то образина: одутловатые нечёткие очертания, лепёшкой распухшие губы, глаза на мокром месте — стеклянные, слезящиеся. Я малодушно понадеялась, что без искажения круглым металлическим боком посудины выгляжу хоть чуть-чуть лучше.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдала, — произнёс Рённинген еле слышно. — Все всегда страдают из-за меня.

Я запрокинула голову и с силой треснулась затылком о стену.

Он дёрнулся:

— Дита!..

— Он не страдал, — бросила я зло. — Он вообще ничего не почувствовал. От Авады-то. И это был его выбор. И любить тебя, несмотря ни на что, тоже был его выбор.

Я не умела говорить о важном, хрупком, болезненном; для моей жалости, моего волнения у меня не находилось слов — только прорубаться напролом.

Рённинген задохнулся:

— Не смей!

Ментальные тёмные глубины вокруг него опасно взбаламутились, зашипели.

— А не то что? — оскалилась я.

Он молча вскочил, яростно оттолкнув пол кончиками пальцев, чиркнув по ножке столика со снедью носком сапога, и унёсся прочь в противоположный конец подвальной залы.

Фрау Матей допыталась-таки у Ракоци, кто изуродовал его лицо. Мы всем кагалом не смогли, а ей удалось — с другой стороны, наш арсенал доводов не включал в себя как тёмных чар причинения боли, так и цинической решимости воздействовать ими на друга.

Провинившегося, Долохова, настигла публичная кара — теми же методами убеждения.

Я смотрела. Смотрели почти все, но не все обсуждали на днях с другим мерзавцем идею доломать эту неустойчивую башню сомнений, вражебности и сырой боемагии, так что я была самым внимательным наблюдателем. Но, несмотря на это, не запомнила, кричал ли он. Он очень старался не пятиться, с усилием гася импульс движения, возвращая себя на место, где стоял: тело само стремилось уйти из-под удара. 

Потом полузадавленный всхлип, и высокая тёмная фигура фрау Матей отступает назад, а Долохов валится, как подкошенный, — на колени и наземь, лицом вниз.

Больше всего меня поразило, что никто к нему не подошёл. Словно он был изгоем вроде меня, но и то обо мне бы спохватились друзья, или Станкевича — хотя и по его душу нашлись бы доброхоты. Он лежал почти в середине зала, обмякший, угловатый. Чёрные вихрастые волосы подметали пол. Мне бросилась в глаза рука в чёрной перчатке, скребущая плиты, похожая на раздавленного тонконогого паука.

Я присела рядом с ним: чёрный мешок побольше рядом с чёрным мешком поменьше. Никто не обращал на нас внимания. Даже неугомонная Лейнинген. Даже мои.

До последнего я не знала в упор, что ему скажу — и сама себя удивила, когда спросила буднично, как у знакомого:

— Воды принести?

Он не повернулся на голос — вот вышла бы хохма, если бы решился проверить, кто предлагает ему помощь. Закашлялся и глухо выплюнул:

— Справлюсь.

— Конечно, справишься, ежели Круциатус не первый, — фыркнула я. — Так принести?

Долохов помотал головой, как лошадь, по дуге: не разобрать, кивает или протестует.

Когда я наливала воду из кувшина, стоявшего на столике с закусками, мои собственные руки вздрагивали, словно я готовила по памяти сложное снадобье.

Вернулась бегом. Он оперся на локоть и уже отчасти привстал, но двигался так тяжело и неуклюже, как будто тело его не слушалось.

— Бери пей, — я подставила стакан к пауку-перчатке.

Перчатка скомкалась, на мгновение с кожаным скрипом сжалась в кулак — и пальцы сомкнулись на глиняных стенках стакана. От резкости броска вода плеснула на пол.

—  Разиня, — бросила я и возвратилась к своим.

Испытание следовало за испытанием. Тейваз несколько раз передрался. Ракоци призвали узнавать Лейнинген в ряду одинаковых мороков, — он, как в сказке, преуспел.


End file.
